Octavo Hokage
by Tsubasa Nicte
Summary: El portador del rinnengan guardo silencio tratando de procesar la noticia – Ya veo – comento intranquilo – un ninja genio y aparte doncel, eres una caja llena de problemas Kakashi – finalizo con una sonrisa sarcástica. El ex hokage sonrió con amargura (Sasuke x Kakashi)
1. Adios amor

Disclaimer: Naruto es una serie de manga escrita e ilustrada por Masashi Kishimoto. Usado como entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

Notas: Una disculpa por los horrores de ortografía

Advertencia:

\- Slash: Sasuke x Kakashi

\- Mpreg (embarazo masculino)

\- Posible Oc

* * *

\- Promételo Sasuke – pidió con desesperación Naruto.

\- Lo haré - prometió el dueño del Sharingan, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al ver el lugar, en medio del bosque, no muy lejos estaba el cadáver de Hinata, un inconsciente Kakashi, un hermoso bebé de pelo azul siendo cargado por Sakura.

\- Gracias – dijo el séptimo Hokage antes de sucumbir al sueño eterno.

De la muerte de Naruto, había pasado dos días y el funeral tuvo lugar con todos los honores, los Kages y ex Kages de todas las aldeas se habían presentado así como los amigos a lo largo de la vida del séptimo hokage.

\- ¿No piensas ir al funeral? – pregunto Iruka a Kakashi, el ninja copy estaba en una cama del hospital y al lado de él una cuna donde dormía el sucesor de Naruto, Menma Uzumaki.

\- No – fue su seca respuesta

\- Ya veo – el chunnin tampoco estaba de animo para hablar, sin decir nada dejo la habitación

\- Soy un desastre – musito para si mismo Kakashi.

Esa misma noche en la torre de Hokage varias personas del consejo así como los Kages y ex-Kages de las aldeas estaban presentes.

\- Todos sabemos que gracias a Naruto fue por quién nos unimos – comenzó Tsunade - debemos respetar su deseo de paz que él tenía – cerro los puños tratando de contener su dolor

\- Por eso yo seré Hokage – dijo Sasuke decidido

\- Eso es algo que no se ha decidido – contradijo un anciano del consejo

\- Me hacen Hokage o me llevare a Menma y a Kakashi – amenazo Sasuke – Kakashi es mi amante y Menma es mi ahijado, los tres desaparecemos del mundo ninja y jamas volverán a saber de nosotros – finalizo con el sharigan reluciendo en su ojo

Un silencio pesado inundo el ambiente, todo el mundo sabía que el portador del rinnengan no bromeaba, y lo del Kakashi que era el amante del Uchiha fue una sorpresa para todos.

\- ¿Desde cuando? – indago Shikamaru aún sorprendido de no haberse percatado del romance

\- Eso es algo que no te importa – contesto – ¿alguna objeción?

En ese momento Gaara se levanto para enfrentar a Sasuke – Confío en ti, solo por que Naruto lo hacía, es verdad que no tenemos manera de pelear contra ti – dijo – Así que creo que hablo por todos, adelante sé el Hokage, por esta ocasión espero no equivocarme.

\- Muy bien - musito el portador del Sharigan – hagan sus preparativos, avísenme cuando sea necesario – exclamo y salió de la habitación.

Camino directo al hospital, donde encontró a Kakashi durmiendo y siguió su ruta a la cuna, tomo al niño en brazos, el infante estaba despierto pero extrañamente tranquilo. Sasuke sintió su corazón encogido al contemplarlo, una copia idéntica a Naruto a excepción del pelo que lo había heredado de Hinata, un hermoso color azul.

\- Ha estado muy tranquilo – dijo Kakashi despertando - ¿como te fue?

\- Me nombraran Hokage – contesto sentándose en la cama con Menma en brazos

\- No les dejaste otra opción – exclamo divertido Hatake

\- Kakashi – musito Sasuke – ya saben que eres mi amante

\- Oh – exclamo sorprendido - veo que usaste todo para convencerlos

\- Mmm – un brazo acomodo a Menma y acerco su mano para tomar la de Kakashi – quiero que nos casemos, quiero que tu me ayudes a criar a Menma y quiero que seas padre Kakashi

\- ¡Que!

\- Si – contesto serio – yo sé que tendremos que esperar para tener nuestro hijo, que por ahora tenemos a Menma

\- Lo dices en serio

\- Por supuesto, se que tu quieres un hijo y se que eres un doncel y...

\- Gracias – interrumpió el mayor con una sonrisa

Muchos años antes, Sasuke regreso a la aldea por la boda de Naruto, faltaba una semana y para su sorpresa el Uzumaki le había pedido que fuera su padrino.

En ese momento estaba en el cementerio, su amigo rival había insistido reconocer a Itachi como héroe de Konoha dando a conocer su historia y también había solicitado que colocaran una lapida con la leyenda "Itachi Uchiha Guardian de la Paz"

\- ¿Que quieres Kakashi? – interrogo al sentir el chakra del Hatake.

\- ¿Estas bien?

\- No entiendo tu pregunta

\- Tu sabes a lo que me refiero

Se tomo un tiempo antes de contestar – Definitivamente Naruto es un idiota – se volteo y encaro a su ex-sensei – yo lo amo, pero es tan despistado que no sea dado cuenta

\- A veces el amor es complicado Sasuke – musito el copy ninja

\- ¿Tu estabas enamorado de Obito?

Kakashi no contesto, solo sonrió y dijo – No tienes donde quedarte, ven a mi departamento – se volteo y antes de caminar exclamo – después de todo no puedo dejar que un alumno mío duerma a la intemperie

Después de eso, Sasuke volvió a la aldea en varias ocasiones. Platicaba con Sakura que andaba de novia con Sai y por supuesto con Naruto que faltaban pocos días para que fuera padre.

\- Estoy preocupado Sasuke – comenzó Naruto, ambos estaban cenando en el Ichiraku

\- No me digas que te pesa el puesto de Hokage

\- Ya quisieras – respondió desafiante pero cambio a una expresión preocupada – Es que Kakashi sensei casi no sale y por le menos el puesto de Hokage lo mantenía ocupado, me preocupa por lo de Obito – explico sombrío – he intentado hablar con él, pero nunca quiere hablar con nadie.

\- Ya veo

\- ¿Podrías hablar con él? – pidió Naruto

\- ¿Por que yo?

\- Desde que nos conocimos, sentí que ustedes se comprendían – dijo sonriendo sinceramente

\- Esta bien, hablare con él

\- Gracias

Cuando toco la puerta del departamento, abrió el ex Hokage algo dormido ya que era de noche.

\- Yo – saludo Kakashi

\- ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Oh si claro – le dio el pase, puso a calentar algo de té y sirvió para ambos, sentados en la mesa - ¿que te puedo ayudar?

\- ¿En que lío estas metido? – pregunto directo al asunto

\- No te entiendo

\- A Naruto podrás ignorarlo pero a mí no, así que dime – exigió saber Sasuke

\- Así que Naruto, pensé que había sido discreto

\- El dobe podrá parecer tonto pero no lo es

\- Contigo sin lo fue – respondió el copy ninja

\- No quieras cambiar el tema

\- Mmm – un suspiro de cansancio salió de sus labios – el consejo quiere casarme

Una expresión sorprendida fue la respuesta de Sasuke para cambiar a una de enojo – Naruto lo sabe - quiso saber

\- Naruto ya tiene demasiados problemas para cargar con los míos

\- Y no puedes negarte

\- Llevo intentándolo desde hace varios meses, el señor feudal ha dado su aprobación para casarme con un lord – explico Hatake – no quieren perder el don que tengo como genio ninja

\- No entiendo – musito confundido el Uchiha – tu eres hombre y tendrías que casarte con una mujer

\- Oh es que soy doncel – dijo despreocupadamente

El portador del sharingan guardo silencio tratando de procesar la noticia – Ya veo – comento intranquilo – un ninja genio y aparte doncel, eres una caja llena de problemas Kakashi – finalizo con una sonrisa sarcástica. El ex hokage sonrió con amargura

Momentos de silencio siguieron solo ambos tomando té, Sasuke esta dispuesto a ayudar al mayor después de todo odiaba que los ninjas fueran tratados como herramienta, tenía un plan que se le acaba de ocurrir pero necesitaba saber la opinión del copy ninja

\- ¿Quieres ser padre? - insistió en preguntar Sasuke

\- No es algo que me interesara – respondió de inmediato Kakashi – pero en este momento no me molestaría tener un hijo siempre que fuera con alguien diferente

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo casarse con el lord?

\- Hay muchas cosas que desconoces de mí Sasuke - dijo el mayor seriamente

\- Entonces responde – exclamo el portador del rinnengan

\- Mira Sasuke, podre ser muchas cosas – comenzo el ex hokage – pero mi vida ha estado lleno de drama desde muy temprana edad y nunca tuve interés en cuestiones amorosas, ya que mis fantasmas del pasado me perseguían

\- Todos tenemos fantasma del pasado deja de ser tan dramático - respondió desesperado el Uchiha

Kakashi sonrió tristemente – Soy virgen Sasuke - confesó apenado con su alumno

\- ¿Qué? - exclamo el menor – Pero tu lees libros de Jiraiya

\- Eso no quiere decir nada – se defendió el copy ninja

\- Ya veo tu problema – declaro fríamente el Uchiha – tu corazón siempre ha sido de Obito

\- Es una verdad que no puedo negar – comento Kakashi amargamente

\- Hay una solución para tu problema

El mayor miró sorpresivamente a su alumno - no te creo sasuke – dijo ya enojado

\- Es muy facil Kakashi – declaro – sé mi amante

Después de eso el ex hokague se quedo sin habla un rato.

\- Es muy sencillo – comenzó el menor – Yo no te amo y tu no me amas a mí, pero no soporto que los ninjas sean utilizados como herramienta – bebió un poco de té - al momento de que te conviertas en mi amante nadie se atrevería a tocarte, además yo buscaba una forma de renacer mi clan y tu buscas una forma de ser padre – miro fijamente a Kakashi a los ojos pero como no obtuvo respuesta siguió - ambos podemos cumplir nuestros deseos, yo te enseñaría los artes del placer

El hatake medito un poco la respuesta del menor, no tenía ningún punto en contra, maldita sea debió de haber sabido que cuando pregunto si quería ser padre era por algo. Podría usar la edad como un factor en contra, pero había muchos matrimonios arreglados con edad de diferencia más alta que la de Sasuke y él tenían. Además estaba la ventaja de que con el Uchiha no lo lastimaría, lo cual era un peligro que sí corría con el lord. Después de pensarlo tomo una decisión.

\- Acepto – musito nerviosamente

Sasuke de inmediato se levanto y espero a que Kakashi que lo siguiera – Llévame a tu recamara – pidió amablemente.

Tanto Sasuke como Kakashi, se sentaron en la cama viéndose mutuamente. El menor se inclino un poco sobre el cuello del Hatake y comenzó a jugar, con el, besándolo suavemente.

No pudo evitar sentir orgullo al escuchar suspiros de Kakashi así como estremecimientos del cuerpo del mayor. Poco a poco empezó a subir, jugo un poco con la oreja.

\- Sasuke – exclamo el ex hokage extasiado por los ligeros roces

\- Apenas es el comienzo hokage sama – respondió el menor con coquetería

Poco a poco lo fue recostando y quitándole la ropa, para cuando termino se perdió en la obra de arte que era Kakashi. Un cuerpo marcado por músculos pero sin exagerar, tan pálido como el mármol y con cicatrices. No lo pudo evitar y acaricio una pierna cubierta de un vello fino plateado. En una palabra era atractivo

\- Tu ropa – habló el ex hokage ansioso

\- Por supuesto – se fue quitando la ropa, mostrándole al Hatake como lo deseaba.

Ambos ya desnudos, Sasuke volvió a estar encima haciendo gemir a ambos. Otra vez siguió con el juego de besos hasta que poco a poco fue llegando a su objetivo, el miembro del doncel.

Sin ningún pudor lo introdujo en su boca obteniendo un gemido de sorpresa de Kakashi. Dejándose llevar por la lujuria, no le dio paz al otro hombre esforzando en el acto.

\- Sasuke, espera – ignorándolo siguió con su ardua tarea basta que obtuvo su premio, lo saboreo.

\- Delicioso – exclamo el portador del Sharigan

Kakashi estaba distrutándo del post placer recibido del Uchiha. Con que eso era la maravilla del asunto, solo dejarse llevar por el placer. Todavía con la respiración algo agitada se incorporo un poco para besar a Sasuke. Fue un beso rudo, sucio.

\- Kakashi – gimió ronco el Uchiha de la pasión.

\- Folláme – exigió el ex hokage, volviéndose a acostar y abriendo las piernas descaradamente al menor.

Sasuke sintió una punzada en su necesitada hombría al disfrutar el pecaminoso espectáculo, rápidamente se acerco a la entrada de Kakashi y al no tener lubricante en la mano utilizo lo más cerca que tenía, su saliva. Practico un beso negro, degustando el interior. Era su primera vez con un doncel, pero eso no le quitaba la sensualidad que poseía el copy ninja.

Para su sorpresa el interior se encontraba algo húmedo, trato de agrandarlo con sus dedos y al mismo tiempo buscaba la próstata de Kakashi. Quería que lo olvidara todo, si se iba convertir Kakashi en su amante no lo iba decepcionar.

El ex hokage era solo un conjunto de suspiros y gemidos de placer. Maldita sea, Sasuke lo estaba volviendo loco con tantas atenciones. No podía pensar en otra cosa que en el placer que le producía la boca y dedos del Uchiha.

\- Con esto será suficiente – declaro el portador del rinnengan

\- Espera - pidió Kakashi – necesito quitar el jutsu anticonceptivo

El Uchiha solo sonrió y lo beso con dulzura a Kakashi – No será necesario – se acomodo un poco para poder penetrar al mayor – por esta noche solo disfrutálo

\- Sasuke – dijo sorprendido, y antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, fue invadido su interior por el miembro de su ahora amante.

El menor gimió, maldita sea se sentía demasiado estrecho, espero un poco - ¿Estas bien? – quiso saber antes de moverse

\- Muévete – ordeno Kakashi excitado

El vaivén al principio lento fue acompañado por los gemidos de ambos, el ambiente era lleno de sensualidad. Los sonidos del golpeteo de la cama y de las carnes chocando en conjunto con el brillo del sudor de los shinobis.

\- Ah Sasuke – el ex hokage se sentía totalmente embriagado al ser atacado sin piedad su próstata

\- Kakashi – gimió fuera de sí – Vamos déjate ir – y como si no tuviera control de su cuerpo, el ex hokage se abrazo fuertemente al Uchiha dejando su mente en blanco por el placer del climax.

\- Oh mier...a – exclamo el menor por la contracción de su miembro e inevitablemente acompaño a Kakashi en la cumbre del placer.

Totalmente exhausto se recostó sobre el ex hokage, tratando de normalizar su respiración. El copy ninja igual de agitado recibió de buena gana el peso extra y empezó a acariciar el pelo de Sasuke. El portador del rinnegan se sintió cohibido por la tierna caricia de Kakashi. Tratando de corresponder el inocente afecto del copy ninja, se incorporo un poco y le dio un casto beso. Se acostó de lado y ambos quedaron viéndose fijamente.

\- Gracias – dijo sinceramente Kakashi

Sasuke sin decir nada, busco la mano del ex hokage para entrelazarlas y terminar cada uno con una sonrisa. Sin embargo lo que ellos desconocían es que al día siguiente la tragedia llegaría nuevamente a sus vidas con la muerte de Naruto.


	2. Cambios

Disclaimer: Naruto es una serie de manga escrita e ilustrada por Masashi Kishimoto. Usado como entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

Notas: Una disculpa por los horrores de ortografía

Advertencia:

\- Slash: Sasuke x Kakashi

\- Mpreg (embarazo masculino)

\- Posible Oc

* * *

Kakashi llevaba tres días en el hospital y estaba listo para que lo dieran de alta junto con Menma, tenía al bebé en el brazo y en el otro el Icha Icha leyendolo. Tsunade entro con Sasuke a la habitación.

\- Listo para salir – dijo la shinobi

\- Por supuesto, pero...

\- No te preocupes por Menma – comento Tsunade – realizaste los sellos de manera correcta – felicito – y ambos tienen al Kyubi en su interior

\- ¿Como te haz sentido con la mitad de Kurama junto con tu chackra? – insistio en saber la shinobi

\- Muy bien – contesto el copy ninja – Kurama se ha adaptado bien

\- Bueno Menma goza de una excelente salud – exclamo Tsunade – así que sean libres

Sasuke se acerco, tomo al bebé en brazos y Kakashi lo siguió para salir de la habitación. Caminaban en silencio y el ex hokage no se atrevía a romper el bonito ambiente que había rodeado al Uchiha, era una bella escena parecían una familia.

\- ¿A donde vamos? – pregunto el hijo de colmillo blanco

\- A nuestro casa

\- Oh – quiso no aparentar sorprendido – así que compraste una casa

\- Por supuesto vas a convertirte en mi esposo – exclamo Sasuke – es mi deber cuidarte y protegerte

\- Sabes que no soy una frágil mujer verdad

\- Soy muy consciente de ello – contesto el ahora hokage – pero – se detuvo un momento y tomo a la mano del mayor – yo quiero que esto funcione y sin quererlo me has empezado a gustar – Kakashi sin palabras solo escucho con sorpresa la declaración – así que tendrás que tenerme un poco de paciencia por que yo soy nuevo en esto de una relación – finalizo con la vista en el suelo incapaz de ver la cara del Hatake.

Kakashi sintiendo su corazón desbocado tomo el mentón del hokage y sin importarle que estaban en medio de la calle, lo beso.

* * *

Un llanto sonaba en la habitación, un cuarto pintado de color azul, donde había una cuna, varios juguetes y libros alrededor del los estantes.

\- Ya, ya, deja de llorar – habló suavemente Sasuke al bebé, lo comenzó a mecer. Poco a poco se fue apagando las lágrimas hasta que fueron solos hipos – buen niño, es hora de comer vamos abajo – salieron de la recamara y descendió por las escaleras.

El primer piso era relativamente sencillo, al entrar una sala de color café con una televisión, la cocina y la lado el comedor. Sasuke bajo las escaleras y siguió por el pasillo para llegar a la cocina.

Preparo la botella y se la dio a comer al infante, no pudo evitar sentir alegría al percibir el chackra de Kakashi en la casa – Yo – saludo el copy ninja.

Ambos se habían casado hace unos días y llevaban una semana y media viviendo juntos, lamentablemente después de la boda había tenido que asignarle una misión al copy ninja.

\- ¿Como te fue? – pregunto el hokage

\- Todo solucionado – respondio Kakashi despreocupado – Hola Menma – se dirigio al pequeño – ¿extrañaste a papi?

\- Por supuesto que no – respondió el portador del rinnengan desafiante – ya que me tenia a mí – Kakashi sonrió tiernamente - ¿tienes hambre?

\- Oh tengo una linda esposa que me tiene la comida

\- Muérete Kakashi

La vida domestica era algo nuevo para ambos pero se habían adaptado bien. A pesar de los cambios tan drásticos que habían sufrido amaba su nueva vida, ambos se turnaban para cuidar a Menma y ayudaban en la tareas diarias de la casa así como combinaban su funciones como ninjas.

\- ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien? – el bebé estaba tranquilamente durmiendo en su cuna y la pareja esta disfrutando de la intimidad en la recamara principal

\- Kakashi – gimió el Uchiha desesperado por volver a sentir la húmeda boca del copy ninja en su miembro, se encontraba sentado en la cama y el mayor de rodillas en el suelo.

El ex hokage sonriendo con travesura siguió practicando, primero jugo con la punta, luego probo con varios puntos a lo largo de miembro y continuo tratando de abarcarlo por completo en su boca con un lento movimiento de arriba y abajo.

\- Si – exclamo excitado Sasuke – tocame – pidió el menor, busco la mano del copy ninja para dirigirla a sus testiculos.

El portador del rinnegan estaba completamente perdido en las sensaciones de su hombría, con desespero se frenó de empujar sus caderas hacia el mayor y se tuvo la paciencia de disfrutar el momento – Ahh Kakashi – lo llamo con placer – espera – lo detuvo – ven – lo llevo hacia la cama donde él quedo acostado y al copy ninja lo acomodo sobre él – móntame – dijo con lujuria.

Siendo que ya sería la segunda vez todavía el ex hokage estaba dilatado, y sin oponerse tomo el miembro y poco a poco fue descendiendo. Era raro por que sería su primera vez en esa posición, se sentía expuesto y al mismo tiempo con el poder de seducir al Uchiha. Al principio roto la cadera y casi sin proponérselo rozo su próstata. Gimió con placer y se dejo llevar por el lujurioso sentimiento.

Sasuke maravillado por ver como se retorcía el mayor por el placer, lo dejo ser – Si, Kakashi, oh – animo el portador del rinnengan – lo estas haciendo muy bien – comento.

El ex hokage con alegría se detuvo un poco y se inclino para besar al Uchiha. Cuando termino el beso, decidió seguir con el placentero acto.

* * *

Cuidar un bebé no era sencillo, pañales y desvelos eran las ordenes del día. Pero eso no le quitaba la alegría al Hatake de ver lo extraordinario que era un bebé.

\- Buenos días – saludo al bebé de diez meses.

Después del desayuno, tomo la pañalera y fue al bosque a entrenar junto con el pequeño. Dejo a Menma con un clon para que lo cuidara. Sin querer paso el tiempo ya estaba atardeciendo cuando camino a casa con el infante en brazos.

\- Mmm – comenzó hablar con el bebé - ¿vamos con molestar a papá?

\- Pa pa pa – respondió Menma

\- Ok vamos con Sasuke – y comenzó a saltar entre los tejados sacando carcajadas al pequeño.

El octavo hokage estaba en su oficina viendo un reporte, cuando vio a su esposo entrando por la ventana con Menma en brazos – Pa pa – llamo el pequeño estirando sus brazos hacia Sasuke y sin dudarlo lo tomo en brazos.

* * *

\- Sasuke – llamo el copy ninja, ambos estaban en la cama abrazados y disfrutando de la tranquilidad después de hacer al amor.

\- Mmm – abrazaba al ex hokage por la espalda, deleitandose con la vista de la figura del copy ninja.

\- Te amo – dijo Kakashi al menor.

El portador del rinnengan se quedo paralizado de la felicidad, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa se escondio en la nuca del ex hokage y comenzo besar la piel a su alcance dando inicio de nuevo a la pasión.

* * *

\- Ja ja ja – empezo el Kyubi riéndose, estaba en el interior de la mente de Kakashi junto con el copy ninja – ¿cuando le daras la noticia al Uchiha?

Kakashi sonrio tranquilamente – Estaba esperando decirle despues del cumpleaños de Menma – contesto

\- Ya veo el chiquillo cumple tres años – musito el Kyubi divertido – la cara del Uchiha sera algo digno de grabar

\- Eres malo – comento el ex hokage

\- Por supuesto las desgracias ajenas son mis cosas favoritas

Despues de un día lleno de azucar y niños, Menma habia caído dormido del cansancio, la pareja estaba viendo al pequeño dormir.

\- Bueno Kakashi, ¿que era lo que querías decirme? – pregunto curioso Sasuke

\- Veras...- pero se interrumpió ya que Shikamaru e Ino entraron por la ventana de manera apresurada al cuarto del niño.

\- Necesitamos que nos acompañen alguien abrió la tumba de Naruto y se llevaron sus restos – explico Shikamaru – no se preocupen por Menma, Ino lo cuidara

Rapidamente se dirigieron a la torre del hokage y planearon una busqueda en la aldea.

\- Yo tambien voy – declaro Sasuke – acompañame Shikamaru, y Kakashi coordina por favor

Siguiendo las ordenes del hokage el copy ninja se quedo junto con Sai y Kiba, estuvo coordinando a varios grupos y lugares, cuando ingreso Shino herido – Kakashi sama – llamo apenas entro – son ninjas renegados se encuentran en el bosque de la sección del oeste – y al finalizar se desmayo, siendo rapidamente cargado por Kiba.

\- Sai avisa a Sasuke – ordeno el ex hokage – mientras voy a rastrearlos

Kakashi no perdio el tiempo y corrió hacia el bosque, donde encontró a un grupo de veinte ninjas. Los ataques no se hicieron esperar y el copy ninja se defendio de cada uno de ellos.

El último lo sorprendió con byakugan y excelente manejo del taijutsu. En un movimiento descuidado de su parte, lo derribo. Sin dudarlo se defendió y se alejo de él mientras elaboraba un plan.

\- No lo hagas – escucho al Kyubi en su interior

\- Lo siento no queda otra opción – sin permitirle que al Bijuu opinar uso el chakra del Kyubi y rápidamente se vio cubierto de energía color naranja.

El enemigo sorprendido por el cambio no reacciono a tiempo y cayo inconsciente ante el golpe del ex hokage. Kakashi viendo que ya no quedaba ni una persona dispuesta a pelear y resintiendo el esfuerzo en su cuerpo, se desmayo.

Poco a poco fue despertando encontrandose en un cuarto del hospital y teniendo en compañia a su esposo. Despues de varios momentos de silencio se dio cuenta del pasado ambiente que había.

\- ¿Sucece algo? – indago el ex hokage

– Eres un descuidado – declaro Sasuke enojado

\- No te entiendo

\- Por supuesto que lo sabes – contesto irritado el menor – pusiste en peligro tu vida así como tambien la de nuestro hijo

\- ¿Que la paso a Menma? – pregunto asustado de que al momento de estar inconsiente al pequeño le hubiera pasado tenido algún peligro

\- Maldita sea – dijo muy enojado Sasuke – se que estas embarazado

El copy ninja se sintió apenado – Yo te lo iba a decir – quiso disculparse

El portador del rinnengan respiro hondo y se acomodo al lado del mayor mientras tomaba su mano – No sabes lo feliz que me haces – declaro más sereno – pero prometeme que te cuidaras

\- Lo hare – dijo Kakashi contento.

* * *

\- ¿Quieres salir? – pregunto Kakashi ya con cinco meses de embarazo a Menma, ambos estaban jugando a los cubos en la habitación del niño. Hubo varios cambios como su notable estomago, dejo de usar el chaleco de jounin y solo se quedo con sencillo traje negro de pantalón y playera de manga larga

\- Si – respondio alegremente Menma – ramen

Un suspiro de resignacion salió de sus labios, Menma había heredaro la adoración hacia el ramen. Tanto Sasuke y él había intentado quitarle esa costumbre al niño pero al final se rindieron ya que no podían pelear contra el llamado de sangre.

Los dos se alistaron y caminaron hacia el Ichiraku, con su embarazo tenía un insistente antojo de dangos. Sasuke no estaba en Konoha, había tenido que ir hacia la aldea de la roca por una reunión de los cincos kages. En consecuencia tenía un escuadrón de anbus que lo vigilaban las veinticuatro horas, por un momento odiaba estar débil por el embarazo pero siempre trataba de alegrarse ya que pronto sería papá.

Cuando llegaron fueron recibidos con alegría, rapidamente les trajeron sus pedidos y comenzaron a comer.

\- Ahh mi eterno rival – saludo Gai con su silla de ruedas que venía en compañia de Lee - veo que la flor de la juventud sigue en su auge

\- Buenas tarde Kakashi sama – exclamo respetuosamente Lee

\- Les molesta si los acompañamos - musito el rival del copy ninja

\- No claro que no – dijo el ex hokage – siéntense

Los nuevos acompañantes hicieron sus pedidos y conversaron un buen rato, tomando en cuenta al adorable de Menma.

\- Y dime Kakashi ya haz pensando algún nombre para el bebé - pregunto Gai

\- Bueno - respondió - todavía Sasuke y yo no lo hemos discutido

\- Debe ser un buen nombre – comento Maito – algo épico digno de mi eterno rival

\- Gai sensei – llamo Lee emocionado - Podría ser algo como Luz Emergente Hatake

\- Oh ese es un excelente nombre – dijo Gai alegre – oh tambien podría ser...

Kakashi sonrió con alegría al ver que había buenas personas que lo querían y esperaban con mucho cariño al nacimiento de su hijo.

Era madrugada cuanto Sasuke regreso a su hogar, traía un paquete de dangos y subió a la habitación junto con el regalo. Cuando entro a la recamara vio al copy ninja totalmente dormido y dejo su obsequio en la mesita de noche. Estaba a punto de cambiarse cuando escucho un llanto proveniente del cuarto de Menma.

Ingreso a la habitación y cargo al niño - ¿Qué paso? - pregunto, el hijo de Naruto al sentirse protegido se calmo un poco antes de hablar

\- El monstruo del ramen – repondio Menma

\- Otra vez – comento Sasuke tratando de parecer serio y no reírse del niño

\- Si – dijo Menma - venía y se comía todo mi ramen - declaro con los ojos vidriosos por el llanto

El hokage ya acostumbrado a su vida de padre, se sento en la mecedora y puso al niño en su regazo - ¿Qué te parece si te cuento una historia? - musito Sasuke tratando de que el niño se olvidara del asunto del ramen

De inmediato Menma le brillaron lo ojos de emoción - Si, un cuento – exclamo alegre

\- Veamos por donde empiezo – dijo el hokage pensativo – hace mucho existió un gran ninja llamado Naruto Uzumaki...

Inevitablemente Menma al final se durmió, y el portador del rinnengan al verlo rendido de sueño lo dejo acostado para ir con su esposo. Al entrar se sorprendió de encontrarse con Kakashi sentado en la cama comiendo los dangos.

\- ¿Hace cuanto que estas despierto? – pregunto Sasuke divertido de que el ex hokage cayera en su ridículo antojo.

\- Desde que entraste a la casa – declaro distraído acabando los dangos – que este embarazado no significa que haya perdido algunas habilidades ninja – exclamo fingiendo enojo

\- On no me digas – musito el hokage jovial mientras se quitaba la ropa, le quito el platillo de dangos a Kakashi para empezar a tumbarse poco a poco sobre él - Te deseo – dijo con pasión

El copy ninja sonrió y se dejo llevar por la pasión del Uchiha. No era la primera vez que lo hacían de esa manera, pero desde que el ex hokage estaba embarazado se había dado cuenta que el Hatake tenía las hormonas algo alborotadas.

En ese momento Kakashi esta sentado sobre la erección de un kage bushin de Sasuke dandole la espalda al bushin, y el clon estaba acostado boca arriba en la cama con los pies apoyados en el suelo. Era una posición perfecta para su esposo embarazado, comoda para su estado y completamente placentera.

Y él viendo el espectaculo que era el copy ninja, sentado enfrente de su esposo. Observando como se retorcía de placer. Acariciaba su miembro de arriba a abajo, mostrandole a Kakashi la excitación que le provocaba.

El ex hokage se sentía ardiendo, varias veces rozo su propia prostata con el sensual movimiento que realizaba pero el ver a Sasuke con su miembro a todo su esplendor lo calentaba aún más.

\- Oh ahh ahh – gimio desesperación al llegar al climax y correrse de forma placentera.

Una vez recuperado del glorioso orgasmo, se incorporo siendo ayudado por el bushin, se sentó en la cama dejando sus pies en suelo mientras el clon se paraba frente a él. Con lujuria para provocar al menor tomo el miembro del bushin y lo empezo a saborear. El final llego con su boca saboreando la esencia del bushin. Y este al cumplir su objetivo desaparecio.

Sasuke que había disfrutado gratamente, retraso su orgasmo. Se levanto de la silla para tomar a Kakashi y besarlo con deseo – Ahora es mi turno – dijo sensualmente.

El ex hokage apoyo las manos sobre una mesa y se acomodo de tal manera para recibir el esposo, el menor sonrio para acomodar su miembro y penetrarlo.

Comezo con lento ritmo tratando de que su esposo lo disfrutara. Su deseo se cumplio ya que Kakashi se estaba autoacariciando el miembro, fue subiendo el ritmo de las embestidas de tal manera que retumaba el golpeteo del movimiento.

\- Si si – gimio de goce Sasuke, con desespero aumento su embiste así como su agarre en las caderas del copy ninja.

\- Ah Sasuke – llamo excitado, su protata siendo golpeada una y otra vez por el rudo movimiento lo estaba volviendo loco. Sin poder evitarlo alcanzo nuevamente el climax

\- Oh – finalizo el hokage acompañando a Kakashi en la cumbre del placer.

* * *

Los dolores de parto había comenzado a media noche y sin muchas opciones dejo a Menma con Iruka, su ex sensei. Estaba en el pasillo del hospital esperando que lo dejaran ingresar al cuarto para poder ver su esposo e hijo.

Su espera termino cuando Sakura y la quinta salieron de la habitación con sonrisas en sus caras – Adelante mocoso – animo la ex hokage. Con decisión entró para ver a un cansado pero sonriente Kakashi cargando un bebé de pelo gris envuelto por una sabana azul.

\- Hola – saludo alegre – ven y conoce a nuestro dolor de cabeza – dijo sin poder contenerse de emoción

Sasuke se sento para poder contemplarlo mejor, con ternura el bebé estaba dormido pero no cabía duda que era una copia de su esposo. Se sintió tan orgulloso de tener dos hijos y una gran pareja – Gracias por darme un hijo – musito el portador del rinnengan

El copy ninja aún se sorprendía de la ternura de persona que podía ser el hokage y se acerco para darle un casto beso - ¿Como lo llamaremos? – quiso saber Kakashi

El portador del rinnenga medito un poco para responder – Arashi Hatake – declaro seguro

\- Arashi es un bonito nombre – opino el copy ninja – pero ¿Hatake? – pregunto extrañado - ¿que pasa con el apellido Uchiha? – finalizo al no saber que seguirían con el linaje del clan del menor

\- Me gustaría que nuestro hijo llevara un nuevo comienzo con tu apellido – exclamo Sasuke

\- Ya veo – musito el ex hokage – bienvenido a nuestra familia Arashi Hatake– dijo al bebé.

* * *

Muchas gracias por lo comentarios, creo que habrá un último capítulo y finalizare este fic.

n_n gracias por su apoyo.

A lo mejor me animo por un Gaara x Kakashi


	3. Fin

Disclaimer: Naruto es una serie de manga escrita e ilustrada por Masashi Kishimoto. Usado como entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

Notas: Una disculpa por los horrores de ortografía

Advertencia:

\- Slash: Sasuke x Kakashi

\- Mpreg (embarazo masculino)

\- Posible Oc

* * *

Sasuke se encontraba en la torre del hokage, cuando escucho que tocaba la puerta – Adelante – dijo

\- Papá - llamo Menma de ocho años entrando alegremente, seguido entró Iruka y Arashi.

Menma a era idéntico a Naruto fisicamente y en su fascinación por el ramen, sin olvidar el pelo azul que había heredado de Hinata pero según palabras de su esposo en el carácter se parecía al cuarto hokage.

En cambio Arashi ya con cinco años amaba a sus dos padres por igual, pero su admiración por el copy ninja era tan grande que decidió usar una máscara para ocultar su rostro y parecerse un poco más a su héroe.

Mientras Kakashi estaba en una misión que duraba un mes. El ex hokage era un excelente estratega y genio, lo cual era indispensable para las misiones diplomáticas. Llevaba tres semanas fuera y en ese tiempo a su hijo menor se le ocurrió lo usar un máscara siendo apoyado por Menma. Varias veces trató de que Arashi cambiara de opinión pero nunca lo logro.

\- Espero que no haya tenido ningún problema – comento Sasuke educadamente

\- Fue un placer ayudar – respondió Iruka – adiós niños

\- Adiós sensei – se despidieron los menores al mismo tiempo e Iruka dejo la habitación.

\- Niños, ¿que quieren comer? – pregunto el hokage

\- Ramen – exclamo Menma

\- Dangos - musito Arashi quedamente

Y los tres salieron a comer. Cuando llegaron a la casa sus hijos subieron a su habitación y él se quedo en la sala revisando un pergamino.

\- Papá – gritó Menma desde el segundo piso. Rápidamente el hokage subió las escaleras, pero lo que encontró en el cuarto fue a Menma llorando y a Arashi en el mismo estado pero con el sharigan reluciendo en sus ojos – algo le pasa a Arashi en los ojos – explico su hijo mayor

\- Papá – llamo Arashi con miedo - ¿que me pasa?

\- Tranquilos hijos – trato de calmar Sasuke y abrazo a ambos, cuando se calmaron un poco se separo de ellos – buenos niños – felicito – ahora les explicare lo que es el sharigan y el clan Uchiha

* * *

Era de noche Kakashi y Sasuke se encontraban en la sala, cuando Menma entró a la habitación, naturalmente ingresó a la academia ninja y faltaba un año para graduarse. Ya tenía once años – Papá, papi – llamó el menor a sus padres.

\- ¿Que pasa Menma? – preguntó el copy ninja

El niño no respondió inmediatamente y dudando dijo - ¿Soy adoptado? – finalizo sorprendiendo a lo mayores.

El matrimonio se observaron mutuamente con preocupación al saber que tendrían que hablar de Naruto y la mitad del Kyubi que guardaba Menma en su interior.

Con resignación y sabiendo que tendría que hablar del tema comenzó Sasuke – Hijo – musito suavemente – es hora de que conozcas la verdad de tu nacimiento

* * *

En el bosque de Konoha ya de noche se encontraban dos personas que contemplaban la luna.

\- A veces no entiendo como me pude enamorar de ti – comento el anbu pero su rostro seguía oculta por la máscara de porcelana

\- Amas mi encantadora personalidad – respondió un joven Menma sonriente al otro, sin decir nada le retiro la máscara a Arashi pero seguía cubierto por la otra máscara de tela – no se si amar que usas dos máscaras u odiarlo

\- Para ser un jounin tienes la mente de un niño – dijo Arashi divertido

\- Lo bueno de que usas máscara es que solo yo conozco tu hermoso rostro – declaro Menma

Arashi no dijo nada solo sonrió, descubrió su rostro y lo besó.

* * *

Con esto acabamos n_n gracias por acompañarme en este fic.


End file.
